NJ STORY
by TwilightForever1123
Summary: IM BAD AT SUMMARYS SO JUST READ IT!


Renesmee's POV

* * *

It's been four years since I left Forks. Well, since my family and I left Forks. I feel like I was taken against my will. I didn't want to leave. I was born there, my life was there, my family was there and more importantly, my Jacob is there! I turned over in bed and let out a sigh. Goodness I miss him so much. I looked out my window into the cloudy sky. It was about time for me to get up.

"Another day in Hanover, New Hampshire!" I mumbled to myself.

My parents, who where in the kitchen stopped their conversation abruptly. They had heard me of course. Not that I was speaking so loudly, I could've been whispering and they still would've heard. After a short pause, they continued talking. They were making last minute preparations for out trip to Denali to visit Tanya's family. School was out and it was time for our annual trip to Alaska. We go there just about every summer. I don't know why, but I really wasn't in the mood to spend the summer there this year.

My Dad knew this of course, but he was waiting for me to voice my opinions on my own. He tired very hard to respect my privacy in my head. He has the ability to read minds. He's learned to tune it out but sometimes he just can't help it. It can be so frustrating, but I try to be very understanding. But don't get me wrong, I love spending time with them, but I want to do something different. My Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie were already there. In about a week or two they'd be heading for South America for another honeymoon. This would be the 5th or 6th, I'm not sure. My other aunt, Alice, and my other uncle, Jasper, went to visit Peter and Charlotte. They're old friends of Jasper. I haven't seen them since I was four months old. But that wasn't a very pleasant visit since we were all about to die. A chill went down my spine as I pushed those awful memories from my mind.

Trying to think of something else, Carlisle and Esme entered my thoughts. I didn't know exactly where they were. The last time we heard from them they went to isle Esme. It was this island that Carlisle had given Esme as a gift. What a gift!

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ My alarm clock went off and I lost my train of thought. I reached up to turn it off. As I sat up in bed, I looked around my room. It is so big that I could fit another house in here. Well that's what my mom says. It's like my own little apartment. When you first walk in there's a sitting area with a leather couch and love seat. Then up against the wall near my door is my entertainment center that I received for my "6th" birthday. It was from Emmett and Rosalie. That's where I keep I my movies, my flat screen from Carlisle and Esme, my cable box, my blue ray player from Alice and Jasper (an updated version) which sat next to my old DVD player from a few years back. On the opposite wall, is where my bed, my dresser and my master bathroom is. On the right side of my room is my big picture window and computer desk.

On the left is a huge closet, curtsey of Alice. It has everything in there. From clothes to shoes, from bags to purses, from jewelry to accessories, and from hats to caps… I have everything! I haven't even worn half of the things that are in there. But Alice and Rose would never have me wear anything twice. It's been that way since I was a little girl. Mainly because I grew out of my clothes as soon as I got in them. I grow really fast… faster than most humans. By the time I was four months old I looked like a toddler. My aunts made a photo album of me that stretches sixteen years instead of six. My next birthday I'll stop aging and remain seventeen forever. Just like my dad. At first I didn't mind dressing up and taking photo's, but it was an everyday thing and it soon began to bore me.

But I did it to make them happy. When we left Forks, Alice and Rose wasn't around as much so my mom picked up where they left off. Though I miss the time we would spend together, I enjoyed taking pictures with my mom. She wouldn't make me dress up if I didn't want to.

"Nessie." My mom called silently from down stairs. I shifted through my memories and saw it clear as day when my mom first heard my nickname. She lunged at Jacob's throat! She wasn't to fond at the idea of me being named after the lock-ness monster. But it doesn't bother me. Eventually it grew on her.

"Give me twenty minutes mom!" I called back. I jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I took a hot shower and washed my hair. After I straightened my hair, I headed toward my closet. I grab my favorite pair of faded jeans and my gray Hollister t-shirt. I slip in my clothes quite easily and I examined myself in the mirror. My hair was a little frizzy mess. I shook it and it seem like every strand fell into place.

"Perfect!" As always. I slipped into my shoes and headed down the stairs. I burst into the kitchen.

"Hi mom, hi dad!" I smiled. My mom smiled back.

"Morning sweetie, you hungry?" she joked. My dad flashed a crooked smile.

"Very funny mom." It's not that I can't eat food, I just prefer blood. I joined them at the kitchen table.

"You all set for the trip?" she asked. I looked at her and then at my dad. There was no point in trying to hide anything from them because dad already knew and he would tell mom what I am thinking if she asked. Mom looked at dad and then at me.

"What's going on?" she questioned. Neither I nor my dad answered her. She continued to look between the two of us.

"Well?" she asked again impatiently. I looked at my dad.

_Would you like to do the honors?_ I asked in my head. I already knew what his answer would be, but I couldn't help but ask. He shook his head. Mom looked as if she was about to go nuts. That's when the words spilled out.

"I want to spend the summer in Forks!"

Mom stared at me with a blank expression. I knew I wouldn't have much time to plead my case. This wasn't the first time I had asked to visit there. Every time the answer was no, they didn't want me out of there sight and since they couldn't go back to Forks just yet, neither could I. I took advantage of their silence.

"Before you say anything, please think about it. I really want to see Grandpa Charlie and Jacob and Sue." Sue is Charlie's new wife. They were married four years ago before we left Forks. "I miss them all so much. I'd be on my best behavior and…" Dad put his hand up to silence me and then he turned to look at my mom.

Something flowed between them in that instant. I could only guess that she put her shield down, for Dad to be able to hear her thoughts. Two halves of a whole. A minute hadn't even gone by when they both turned to me, their faces giving nothing away. I held a straight face as well, waiting for the verdict. Had they discussed this already? It seems as if they had already come to a decision.

"Yes we have discussed the subject quite a few times," my dad said replying to my unanswered question, "and we have decided..." My heart stopped during that short second, which seem to last hours. A smile broke across my mom's face.

"That you can go!" she finished his sentence.

"I can go!" I screamed.

"Yes." She confirmed once again. "We feel that it would be really good for you to spend some time with Charlie and Sue, Jacob too." I caught the look on my mom's face before she composed herself. I don't understand why, but she doesn't like the fact that Jacob and I are so close. Though she puts on a brave face.

"Will you guys be coming too?" I asked carefully. My dad eyed me suspiciously. It's not that I didn't want them to come, but I did want a little freedom from them, didn't I?

He answered slowly, "No." I let out a loud sigh and realized that I had been holding my breath. He grinned at me and mom giggled.

"We're going to Denali as planned. Then we'll be leaving in August to celebrate out anniversary." Now he was grinning at mom. He held out his hand and she took it. In that same moment he pulled her into a passionate and very intense kiss. It wasn't the kind of kiss that was rated "G" or even "PG". I know I should've looked away, but my eyes were locked on them. They were just so beautiful together. So in love. It was rare to see two people like this. Then again, my parents where not like other people. I hated to interrupt them, but I couldn't let it go on. I cleared my throat. They faced me once again. If they were still human, they would've been blushing.

"So… how long will I be staying there?" It was mom who answered me.

"Until your birthday."

"Really?" shock was in my voice. I had no idea they would let me stay that long. This was going to be awesome!

"Charlie wants to celebrate your birthday with you. He's missed you so much, I think it's the least we could do…" she trailed off at the end.

"Of course. It's a wonderful idea!" I chimed in. She flashed that beautiful smile of hers and I couldn't help but smile back.

"We're going to come and get you that same day and you'll come home with us." She finished.

"Sounds like a plan!" That being said, dad was out of the front door in a flash. I put my hand on my mom's face.

_Where is he going?_ I asked.

"He went to bring the car around." She replied. I felt confusion sweep across my face.

_Why?_ I asked.

"Because we're leaving for the airport sweetheart we don't want to miss our flights!" she chuckled.

"We're leaving? Now! But I haven't even packed!" I screeched.

"Already taken care of. Your bags are in the car." She reassured me.

"Awesome!" I said as we headed out the door. My mom and I hopped into the waiting silver Volvo. We arrived at the airport at about ten after eight. Ours flights weren't leaving until ten, but with security and picking up tickets, it can be a long process. Then my flight was delayed for another hour. Mom nearly flipped.

"Mom please I'll be fine. You're going to miss your flight." I protested.

"We'll just get the next one." She retorted

"That won't be necessary I'll be fine. I promise!" She didn't look convinced.

"But…" she started to say.

"Bella, love," dad said softly, "she's going to be fine." She looked up at him as if to plead her case, but yet of course she was powerless sometimes when it came to my dad. She nodded and I saw reason return to her face.

"Alright." she said in a pout. "Call Charlie and let him know your flight's been delayed. When you hit that stop in Seattle, you call and let us know your okay. Charlie will be waiting for you in Port Angeles and I want you to call us then too. Your cell phone is in your carry on."

"You guys didn't tell Jacob, did you?" I asked.

"No." dad assured me. "We thought you might like to surprise him and the others. Charlie and Sue haven't said a word to anyone." I shouldn't have been surprised that yet again, my parents have thought of everything. Gosh I was going to miss them for this short time that we would be apart. My face got hot as I felt the tears spill and trickle down my cheeks.

"So this is it." I managed in a shaky voice. "Oh thank you!" I hugged my dad. He held me tight and kissed my forehead.

"I miss you already." He said lovingly.

"You too dad." I looked at my mom then. If she could, she would have been crying as well.

"Oh mom!" I cried. She held me close as if she would never let go. I almost wish she hadn't. I pulled away from her and she looked into my eyes. She looked deep as if she was looking for something. I stared back at her. Looking at her eyes. The where a beautiful butterscotch as usual. I remember when they were blood shot red. She had to wear contacts around Charlie for a while. Then suddenly I really looked at her beautiful face. Something was there. Then I noticed her eyebrows were furred up. Her lips where tight and so was her grip on me, though it didn't hurt at all. I realized that she was worried. I placed my hand gently on her check.

_Why?_ I asked.

"It's nothing." She said calmly. I knew she was lying. She was trying to warn me without tipping off dad. I just know it, but there wasn't enough time to figure out what she was trying to tell me.

"Make sure you go hunting as soon as you can, but don't go alone." She stressed.

"Okay. I won't." I promised. She pulled me into another embrace. It felt like she slipped something into my pocket, I wasn't sure.

"Have fun." She said this time with a smile in her voice.

"Don't worry," I whispered, "I have a feeling that this will be a trip that I will never forget."

The hour seemed to drag on much longer than it should have. To occupy myself, I watch all the people passing by. Most greeting their loved ones as they came through the terminal. Others were arguing over which way there gate was.

My phone vibrated in the pocket of my carry on. I pulled it out so fast that it slipped and hit the floor. I bent down to retrieve it as did someone else. I reached it first, though, but the person touched my hand and cringed away. I look up at the person shyly. I forgot how hot my skin must feel to other people. The girl stared back at me unmoving. She was about my height and looked to be 17 or 18. Her yellow pleasant blouse looked beautiful against her milk chocolate skin. Her hair was dark brown. She also wore white Capri pants and yellow flats. I looked at her and even with a shocked expression on her face, she still looked gorgeous. If it wasn't for her heart racing and the blood flowing through her veins, I would have thought that she was a vampire. But then again she could be my kind of vampire. I listened to her heart beat again, and realized it was beating normally.

"Thank you." I managed as I stood up. She smelled so good that a made my mouth water a bit, however I bet she didn't taste as good as my Jacob. She smiled at me then and her hazel eyes danced.

"No need to thank me," she told me, "I didn't do much of anything." Her eyes swept over me, like she was assessing me. When she was done, the girl nodded to herself. Before I could ask her what she was doing, a voice came over the loud speaker.

"Flight 5116 to Seattle is now boarding at gate 19."

"Finally." We both said in harmony.

"You have the same flight?"

"Yeah, I'm heading to Port Angeles to visit some friends of mine." I examined her face and she didn't seem happy about the trip. The girl turned quickly to gather her things and I picked up my bag.

"Shall we?" she asked leading the way.

"Sure! Looks like I'm going home!

* * *

_**A/N: **_So, who do you think the mysterious girl is? Could be Mackenzie, or Alex. Or is it Langston? Juicy! Review and tell me what you think of this so far!


End file.
